George Enescu
George Enescu (n. 19 august 1881, Liveni, Botoşani - d. 4 mai 1955, Paris) a fost un compozitor, violonist, pedagog, pianist şi dirijor. Este considerat cel mai important muzician român. thumb|240px|George Enescu (1881-1955) Copilăria Născut la 19 august 1881 în Liveni, judeţul Botoşani, a manifestat încă din copilărie o înclinaţie extraordinară pentru muzică. A început să cânte la vioară la vârsta de 4 ani, la vârsta de 5 ani apare în primul său concert şi începe studii de compoziţie sub îndrumarea lui Eduard Caudella. Primele îndrumări muzicale le-a primit de la părinţii săi şi de la un vestit lăutar, Niculae Chioru. Activitate Debutul ca interpret şi compozitor. Primii ani thumb|150px|George Enescu, în tinereţe Între anii 1888-1894 studiază la Conservatorul din Viena, având ca profesori printre alţii pe Joseph Hellmesberger jr. (vioară) şi Robert Fuchs (compoziţie). Se încadrează rapid în viaţa muzicală a Vienei, concertele sale în care interpretează compoziţii de Johannes Brahms, Pablo de Sarasate, Henri Vieuxtemps, Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy, entuziasmând presa şi publicul, deşi avea doar 12 ani. După absolvirea Conservatorului din Viena cu medalia de argint, îşi continuă studiile la Conservatorul din Paris (1895-1899) sub îndrumarea lui Martin Pierre Marsick (vioară), André Gédalge (contrapunct), Jules Massenet şi Gabriel Fauré (compoziţie). În ziua de 6 februarie 1898 îşi face debutul în calitate de compozitor în cadrul Concertelor Colonne din Paris cu Suita simfonică Poema Română, op. 1. Tot atunci, în acelaşi an, începe să dea lecţii de vioară la Bucureşti şi să dea recitaluri de vioară. Admirat de Regina Elisabeta a României (celebra iubitoare a artei Carmen Sylva) era deseori invitat să execute piese pentru vioară în Castelul Peleş din Sinaia. Enescu a pus pe muzică câteva dintre poemele reginei Carmen Sylva, dând naştere mai multor lieduri în limba germană ale compozitorului. Prinţesa Martha Bibescu şi-l disputa pe marele compozitor cu regina, dar se pare că aceasta din urmă a reuşit să învingă, George Enescu fiind un invitat permanent la palat unde lua parte la seratele muzicale organizate de regină. Începutul secolului XX. Lucrări semnificative Din primii ani ai secolului XX datează compoziţiile sale mai cunoscute, cum sunt cele două Rapsodii Române (1901-1902), Suita Nr. 1 pentru orchestră (1903), prima sa Simfonie (1905), Şapte cântece pe versuri de Clément Marot (1908). Activitatea sa muzicală alternează între Bucureşti şi Paris, întreprinde turnee în mai multe ţări europene, având parteneri prestigioşi ca Alfredo Casella, Louis Fournier. thumb|George Enescu interpretând Poemul de Chausson În timpul Primului război mondial rămâne în Bucureşti. Dirijează Simfonia a IX-a de Ludwig van Beethoven (pentru prima dată în audiţie integrală în România), compoziţii de Claude Debussy, precum şi creaţiile proprii: Simfonia Nr. 2 (1913), Suita pentru orchestră Nr. 2 (1915). În acelaşi an are loc prima ediţie a concursului de compoziţie „George Enescu”, în cadrul căruia compozitorul oferea câştigătorilor, din veniturile sale proprii, sume de bani generoase, precum şi şansa interpretării acestor piese în concerte. Perioada interbelică După război îşi continuă activitatea împărţită între România şi Franţa. De neuitat au rămas interpretările sale ale Poemului pentru vioară şi quartet de corzi de Ernest Chausson şi ale Sonatelor şi Partitelor pentru vioară solo de Johann Sebastian Bach. Face mai multe călătorii în Statele Unite ale Americii, unde a dirijat orchestrele din Philadelphia (1923) şi New York (1938). Activitatea sa pedagogică capătă de asemenea o importanţă considerabilă. Printre elevii săi se numără violoniştii Christian Ferras, Ivry Gitlis, Arthur Grumiaux şi Yehudi Menuhin. Acesta din urmă, virtuoz cu o profundă cultură umanistă, a păstrat un adevărat cult şi o profundă afecţiune pentru Enescu, considerându-l părintele său spiritual. „Pentru mine, Enescu va rămâne una din veritabilele minuni ale lumii. (...) Rădăcinile puternice şi nobleţea sufletului său sunt provenite din propria lui ţară, o ţară de inegalată frumuseţe.” (Yehudi Menuhin) Premiul de compoziţie „George Enescu” thumb|Statuia lui George Enescu amplasată lângă [[Universitatea Naţională de Muzică Bucureşti]] Încă din anii imediat următori Primului Război Mondial George Enescu a început să acorde un Premiu de compoziţie pentru cei mai talentaţi tineri creatori români, decernat anual în urma analizări partiturilor de către un juriu pe care îl prezida. Se acordau Premiul I, II, III şi menţiuni, din banii proprii ai compozitorului. Multe dintre lucrările premiate au fost interpretate în concertele dirijate de Enescu. Opera „Oedip” În anii 1921-1931 lucra la opera Oedip, monumentală creaţie dramatică şi muzicală, care abia în ultimii ani a început să se impună pe scenele teatrelor de operă din lume. O dedică Mariei Tescanu Rosetti (fostă Cantacuzino), cu care se va căsători mai târziu. Aceasta fusese una din doamnele de onoare ale Reginei Maria şi, după o căsătorie cu prinţul Cantacuzino şi o pasiune pentru filozoful Nae Ionescu, şi-a turnat acid pe faţă. La auzul veştii, Enescu s-a întors de la Paris imediat la Bucureşti şi a vegheat la căpătâiul doamnei de care era îndrăgostit. În urma acestui episod, Maruca Rosetti-Cantacuzino va rămâne desfigurată toată viaţa şi va apare in fotografii cu un voal negru pe faţă. Pe 4 decembrie 1937 Enescu se va căsători cu ea. Opera Oedip a fost terminată la conacul Marucăi din Tescani, într-un pavilion de vară ridicat pe o colină artificială din pământ, chiar în mijlocul pădurii. Premiera operei Oedip a avut loc la Paris pe 13 martie 1936 şi s-a bucurat de un succes imediat. Primul bariton care l-a interpretat pe Oedip pe scena operei din Paris a fost Andre Piernet. Opera se inspiră din cele doua piese păstrate din ciclul de tragedii tebane ale lui Sofocle, Oedip la Colonos şi Oedip rege. Libretistul operei a fost Edmond Fleg. Cariera internaţională a operei a fost însă întreruptă de declanşarea celui de-al Doilea Război Mondial, când, în 1940, Paris-ul a fost ocupat de armata germană. Opera şi-a păstrat însă popularitatea în România, fiind de mai multe ori montată în timpul Festivalului internaţional „George Enescu” din Bucureşti, premiera românească datând din 1958, când în rolul titular a evoluat David Ohanesian, regia aparţinând lui Jean Rânzescu iar dirijor fiind Constantin Silvestri. O spectaculoasă punere în scenă s-a făcut în regia lui Andrei Şerban (1995), care a provocat numeroase controverse. În ultimii 20 de ani se observă un puternic reviriment al operei, prin montări în mai multe ţări ale lumii, printre care Italia, Germania, Austria, Marea Britanie, Statele Unite ale Americii, Portugalia. Discografie Oedip * ELECTRECORD EDC 269/270/271 , cu David Ohanesian în rolul principal, dirijor Mihai Brediceanu * EMI France/Angel Records 5 0999 2 08833 2 4 , cu José van Dam în rolul titular, dirijor Lawrence Foster * NAXOS 8.660163/4 (2 disks) TT: 2:08:26, cu Monte Pederson în rolul titular, dirijor Michael Gielen * TROY 861/62, cu Ştefan Ignat în rolul titular, dirijor Ian Hobson Al doilea război mondial şi ultimii ani. Opere de maturitate În timpul celui de Al doilea război mondial, rămas în Bucureşti, are o activitate dirijorală bogată, încurajând şi creaţiile unor muzicieni români ca Mihail Jora, Constantin Silvestri, Ionel Perlea, Sabin Drăgoi. După război dă concerte împreună cu David Oistrach, Lev Oborin, Emil Ghilels şi Yehudi Menuhin, care îl vizitează la Bucureşti şi Sinaia. thumb|240px|Ateneul Român, sediul [[Filarmonica George Enescu|Filarmonicii George Enescu ]] În ultimii ani ai vieţii a compus Cvartetul de coarde Nr. 2, Simfonia de Cameră pentru douăsprezece instrumente soliste, desăvârşeşte Poemul simfonic Vox Maris pentru soprană, tenor, cor şi orchestră, schiţat încă din 1929, Simfoniile Nr. 4 şi 5 rămase neterminate (au fost orchestrate mai târziu de compozitorul Pascal Bentoiu). O dată instaurată dictatura comunistă, se exilează definitiv la Paris, unde se stinge din viaţă în noaptea de 3 spre 4 mai 1955. A fost înmormântat în cimitirul Père-Lachaise din Paris. Stilul muzicii lui George Enescu Stilul componistic al lui George Enescu este greu de definit, oscilând între stilul romantic monumental al lui Richard Wagner (în Simfonia Nr. 1), influenţele muzicii franceze (de exemplu, în Cântecele pe versuri de Clément Marot), tendinţele neo-baroce (în Suita orchestrală Nr. 2) şi exprimarea modernă cu totul personală din muzica de cameră, opera Oedip sau Simfonia de Cameră. Nu trebuie uitată influenţa folclorului românesc, evidentă în cele două Rapsodii Române, Sonata pentru vioară "cu caracter popular românesc", Suita orchestrală Nr. 3 „sătească”. Celebritatea internaţională a lui George Enescu - de care era el însuşi intrigat - se datorează în special Rapsodiei Române Nr. 1, popularizată mai ales de Leopold Stokowski la pupitrul Orchestrei Filarmonice din Philadelphia, uitându-se marile sale creaţii. Prin Festivalurile Internaţionale „George Enescu”, care au loc cu regularitate în Bucureşti cu participarea unor muzicieni de faimă mondială, opera muzicală enesciană este pusă în valoare. Casele Enescu În Bucureşti se găseşte un Muzeu Naţional „George Enescu" (în palatul Cantacuzino de pe Calea Victoriei, în care au locuit Maruca şi Enescu). Lângă Moineşti se găseşte conacul de la Tescani, donat de soţia lui Enescu statului român cu condiţia ca acesta să construiască aici un centru de cultură pentru artişti. La Liveni se găseşte casa în care a copilărit compozitorul. Există o casă memorială George Enescu în Sinaia (Vila Luminiş, cartier Cumpătul). În conacul din Tescani, Bacău ("Centrul Cultural Rosetti-Tescanu"), statul român a deschis în anii '80 un centru de creaţie, aici au fost compuse opere literare (Jurnalul de la Tescani, de Andrei Pleşu), şi au loc în fiecare an tabere de pictură şi de filosofie. Bibliografie * Alain Cophignon: George Enescu, traducere de Anca Domnica Ilea, Editura Institutului Cultural Rom\n, Bucureşti, 2009, ISBN 978-973-577-578-0 * Alain Cophignon: Georges Enesco, Fayard, Paris, 2006, ISBN 978-221-362-321-4 * Viorel Cosma: George Enescu în memoria timpului - evocări, amintiri, însemnări memorialistice, Editura Casa Radio, Bucureşti, 2003, ISBN 973-7902-13-0 * Mihai Cosma: George Enescu - destinul unui geniu/ ''George Enescu - the destiny of a genius, Editura Coresi, Bucureşti, 2005 * Pascal Bentoiu: Breviar enescian, Editura Universităţii Naţionale de Muzică, Bucureşti, 2005, ISBN 973-7857-23-2 * Zoe Dumitrescu-Buşulenga: Portrete 2002, Editura Elion, 2002, ISBN 973-8362-08-3 * Prinţesa Maria Cantacuzino-Enescu: Amintirile unei prinţese moldave, ed. a II-a revizuită, Editura Aristarc, 2005, ISBN 973-99774-7-2 * Colette Axente, Ileana Raţiu: George Enescu - Biografie documentară ; Tinereţea şi afirmarea (1901-1920), Editura Muzicală a Uniunii Compozitorilor şi Muzicologilor din România, Bucureşti, 1998, ISBN 973-42-0200-6 * Vasile Tomescu: George Enescu - un geniu al artei sunetelor, Institutul Cultural Român, Bucureşti, 2005, ISBN 973-577-468-2 * Tudor Ciortea: Permanenţele muzicii, Editura Muzicală a UCMR, Bucureşti, 1998, ISBN 973-42-0201-4 * George Sbarcea: Povestea vieţii lui George Enescu, Editura Ion Creangă, Bucureşti, 1982 * Titu I. Bǎjanescu: Die Liebe ist eine ernste und endgültige Sache : das Leben des Tonkünstlers George Enescu, Henschel, Berlin, 2006, ISBN 9783894875695, ISBN 3894875690 * Dieter Nowka: George Enescu und die Entwicklung der rumänischen Musik, Pro-Universitate-Verl., Sinzheim, 1998, ISBN 3932490339 * Malcolm, Noel. 1990. George Enescu: His Life and Music, with a preface by Sir Yehudi Menuhin. London: Toccata Press. ISBN 0907689329 ISBN 0907689337 * Pinter Lajos: George Enescu Erdelyi hangversenyei: Magyar sajtovisshangok, Editura Kriterion Konyvkiado, Bucureşti, 1981 Legături externe * International Enescu Society * Filarmonica George Enescu - George Enescu Philharmonic * George Enescu: biografie, articole, anunţuri concerte * Festivalul Internaţional George Enescu Categorie:George Enescu Categorie:Naşteri în 1881 Categorie:Decese în 1955 Categorie:Pedagogi români Categorie:Compozitori Categorie:Pianişti Categorie:Dirijori români Categorie:Români ar:جورج اينيسكو az:Corce Enesku bg:Джордже Енеску ca:George Enescu da:Georges Enesco de:George Enescu en:George Enescu es:George Enescu fa:ژرژ انسکو fi:George Enescu fr:Georges Enesco he:ג'אורג'ה אנסקו hu:George Enescu id:George Enescu it:George Enescu ja:ジョルジェ・エネスク ko:제오르제 에네스쿠 lv:Džordže Enesku nl:George Enescu oc:George Enescu pl:George Enescu pt:George Enescu ru:Энеску, Джордже simple:George Enescu sl:George Enescu sr:Жорж Енеску sv:George Enescu uk:Енеску Джордже zh:乔治·埃内斯库